Runaway
by xXx dizixete xXx
Summary: One Shot. Their last night together before she have to give him up.


**A/N: I know I should be updating my other story, don't worry I'm not abandoning it. I promise I'll update soon! Meanwhile...**

**Runaway**

**By: Dizixete**

"Dance with me Granger?" Draco Malfoy asked, extending his hand. The question came out more of a command than a question.

Before Hermione could answer, her two best friends decided it was their time to butt in.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" the one with the scar-head asked.

"Yeah Malfoy, what do you want?" asked the fiery headed one.

"Am I talking to you? As far as I am concerned, I didn't ask you to dance with me, I asked Granger." Draco answered Potty and Weasel.

"So, Granger, what do you say? Dance with me?" Draco continued, turning his focs to Granger again.

"S-sure…" Hermione answered getting up and taking Draco's hand as it guides her to the center of the dance floor.

As they arrive at the dance floor, a soft mellow music played.

**Runaway – by The Corrs**

_Say it's true, there's nothing like me and you  
I'm not alone, tell me you feel it too _

_And I would run away  
I would run away, yeah..., yeah  
I would run away  
I would run away with you _

It is the day of their Graduation, and Dumbledore prepared a Graduation Ball right after the Ceremony.

Hermione put her hands around Draco's neck as Draco's hands circled her waist. She rested her head unto his chest and they start to sway with the rhythm of the song.

Their relationship had been going on for 5 months. She doesn't know if she can really call it a relationship. They are not dating, certainly not; they can't risk being seen in public. But they are not 'boyfriends and girlfriends', nope that would be too fast for them. They are just… they, and nothing more.

Everything between them contrasts, from their looks to their beliefs. She, being the responsible one, goody two shoes and everything and he, being the so-called 'bad boy' and a notorious son of a Death Eater. Their beliefs are just the opposite. He believes that Voldemort will rule, while she believes that the 'light' side will win.

_Cause I am falling in love with you  
No never I'm never gonna stop   
Falling in love with you _

_Close the door, lay down upon the floor  
And by candlelight, make love to me through the night  
(through the night, through the night...) _

She remembers everything about the 5 months they spent together. And also their beginning…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Flashback:**

"Granger! Your cat is in my room again!"

Hermione Granger was interrupted by an annoying yell from the other room. Yup, she is Head Girl. And guess, who's the Head Boy. You're right again, it is Draco Malfoy.

She quickly stood up and went to the other room, only to find an annoyed, disheveled Draco Malfoy. She just couldn't help herself. She laughed at him.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked coming forward to Hermione.

"Nothing", Hermione hastily answered him. She looks up and down at his form, and found that, yes; he has grown to a very fine man indeed.

"Are you checking me out?" he asked.

"I-uh-uh" she blushed, but her words were cut off by a mouth engulfing hers.

**End of Flashback**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

It was the start of their 'relationship'. It would have been wrong to say this, but the only thing that can describe them are… fuck buddies.

_Cause I have run away  
I have run away, yeah..., yeah  
I have run away, run away  
I have run away with you _

_Cause I am falling in love (falling in love) with you  
No never I'm never gonna stop  
Falling in love with you...  
With you... _

As time goes by, their relationship deepened. Something unfamiliar was felt between the two of them, but both were too stubborn to admit it.

They have their little fights, but that only increase the passion felt between them, From the beginning of their 'relationship', they have set p the rules; not a soul knows except them two, and no string attached.

Hermione has no idea how she fell for him. Maybe because of his looks? No, it was deeper than that. It is because he is the only one that can measure up her wits, in short, they understand each other through this idiotic world.

Now, everything is too late, too late for them to start anew, too late for them to tell anyone.

The song continues as they sway softy with it.

_And I would runaway  
I would runaway, yeah..., yeah  
I would runaway (runaway)  
I would runaway with you _

_Cause I am falling in love (falling in love) with you  
No never I'm never gonna stop  
Falling in love with you... _

She can't help it, they just have to throw away all those moments spent together. Forget each other. Move on with their new lives. Even though it is the best for them, she just can't bring herself to look forward for the future.

"I don't want this night to end", he whispered in her ear as he held her tightly, as if afraid that she would disappear in any moment.

"Me too", she whisphered back, inhaling his scent knowing it would be her last time to do so.

"Me too", she repeated as she closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest, listening to the beat of his heart.

She started to cry silently realizing it would be her last moment with him, it would be her last time she'll be able to hold him tightly, and feel his arms wrapped around her. It was their last but somehow it still felt like the beginning, there are just so many things that don't feel like enough.

"I think I love you", she whisphered, her voice barely audible. But it doesn't matter, he heard it anyways.

"I know, I know", and with that she burst loudly into tears, crying unto his chest.

He whisphered some comforting words to her, but that only worsened the situation, she cried even more. She just can't face the fact that he'll be soon gone. She just wished none of this happened. She just wished, that he is the same git she used to hate, and can't be happier to see him leave.

But, if ever none of this happened, she would have not been complete. Draco made her feel… happy. No other words just can describe how she feels.

Her life with her best friends isn't bad. It is just that something is missing, like there is a big hole in her life. And Draco filled up that hole.

_Falling in love (falling in love) with you  
No never I'm never gonna stop falling in love_

The song was coming to an end. They both felt it. It was the time for him to go. They don't care anymore if anybody will see them or notice them. They just ignore the voices around them.

Draco kissed her forehead softly, a thing that a Malfoy don't do. But he didn't care anymore; they are now breaking the rules of the prejudice now, are they?

As his lips left her forehead, it traveled down to her lips and gave it a soft peck.

She felt his hands loosen as his lips left hers. She looked at him with questioning eyes, even though he knew the answer.

He started to turn his back on her, when she grabbed his hands.

"Draco, please, no" she plead.

"I have to…" he answered curtly.

"I don't know how to live without you", she again whispered.

"You managed to live without me for years, I'm sure you can do it again", he answered again with that masked, uncaring tone.

With that, he turned around and left Hermione alone at the center of the dance floor.

Hermione watched as the crowd swallowed Draco away from her and swallowed him to Parkinson.

She had no choice; she just fell on the ground, crying like she never had before.

_with you…_

**The End**

**A/N: that's it! Well, if you want to make a depressed wrier happy, review! **


End file.
